


Newly Hired Security Guard

by 9puppys



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Puns, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Evil W. D. Gaster, Female Reader, Five Nights at Freddy's References, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired By Undertale, Many Puns, Minor Original Character(s), Muffet Is Chica, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Mystery Stories, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus Is Bonnie, Puns & Word Play, RIP Priorities, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is A Security-Guard, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is human, Reader's Name Is Yin, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Sans And Friends Pizza, Sans Is Freddy, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Security Guard, Skeleton Puns, Tags May Change, Undyne Is Foxy, W. D. Gaster Being A Jerk, fnaf - Freeform, human reader, protect the cinnamon roll, puns, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9puppys/pseuds/9puppys
Summary: It Was A Lovely Sunny Morning, Kids Were Playing In The Local Park While Cars Passed By on The Streets And Humans And Monsters Went About Their Day As Per UsualYou're A Freshly Graduated College Student Looking For A Job, Unfortunately, It Would Seem Luck Isn't on Your Side, That Is... Until You Happen to Spot The "Help Wanted" Ad of Your Favorite Childhood Eatery on TV "Sans And Friends Pizza"It Would Seem Your Luck Has Improved, Could You Really Be So Fortunate?Short Answer? No... of Course Not, But Your About to Meet With Some Old Friends And Learn The Shocking Truth About Their Existence





	Newly Hired Security Guard

Another Day of Failed Job Hunting... You've Applied to Over 10 Different Places, Went Through Thousands of Job Interviews And Still No Luck, With A Resigned Sigh You Flopped on The Couch At Your Parent's House And Turned on The TV, Flipping Through Channels You Eventually Landed on One Showing "How to Train Your Dragon" And Went to Microwave Some Popcorn, After Coming Back Popcorn In Hand You Settled Down to Watch Some Toothless Shenanigans, About Halfway Through The Movie There Was A Commercial Break, Getting Up And Stretching You Went to Grab A Drink, But Before You Could Get Into The Kitchen You Heard It, That Classic Jingle Promising A Lifetime of Fun And Childhood Memories, Instantly You Sat Back Down And Turned Up The Volume

"Hello Everyone, It's Sans The Skeleton, Here to Deliver An Important Message" Huh... He Seems A Little Nervous... Weird... "Here At 'Sans And Friends Pizza' We're Looking For A Security Guard to Work The Night Shift, Pay Is 15$ An Hour, 7 Days A Week, Schedule Is Negotiable, If You're Looking to Apply Simply Visit 'Sans And Friends Pizza' In Ebott City, That's 'Sans And Friends Pizza' In Ebott City, We Hope to See You There" And With A Wink From Sans The Ad Ends, Hurrying Into Your Room You Donned Your Best Interview Clothes, White Button-Up Shirt, Frilly Blue Mini-Skirt, Black Office Blazer And Some Navy Blue Mary Janes, Grabbing Your Purse And Your Keys You Began The Drive to The Infamous Children's Pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

> So... That Was A Thing?
> 
>  
> 
> I Dunno, I Started to Write This Last Night Instead of Sleeping And Just Finished The First Chapter Today So Sorry If It's Short
> 
> If You Notice Any Typos or Grammatical Errors of Any Kind Feel Free to Point Them Out in The Comments, Constructive Criticism Is Appreciated As It Helps Me Improve As A Writer :)
> 
> My Priorities Though 😅


End file.
